Meddling Kids: Peter Potamus Playhouse
by Ellis97
Summary: Mimi and Scooter have become hooked on a new kiddie show called "Peter Potamus' Playhouse" and it's driving their older brothers and sisters insane. When Henry and Stanley find out about the corrupt producer's evil plan to use the Peter Potamus empire to rake in the dough and consume the minds of children, the boys must save their siblings' minds...and their sanity.
1. A Very Happy Hippo

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for the newest Chan Clan story and the last installment in this arc. Bout time too. I've been wanting to do this story for quite sometime.**

 **Now without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Our next installment in the "Amazing Chan Clan" saga begins in the Chan Clan house, where we see the siblings enjoying a nice afternoon, well...almost everyone. Mimi and Scooter's favorite show, "Peter Potamous' Playhouse" was on.

"Hola muchachos!" said Peter Potamous.

"Hola, Peter!" Mimi and Scooter said happily.

"Hey kids, do you know what kind of day this is?"

"A special day!" said Mimi and Scooter.

"That's right" nodded Peter "And here's a very special song for my very special friends. I love you, you love me, it's a special day you see. Yes we're all very special and you're my very special friend, you're so special I'll say it again. Special, special, special, special, special..."

Mimi and Scooter started singing along to the hippo's song, which was sung to the tune of "This Old Man". However, not everyone was enjoying the show. Henry and Stanley both looked bored and extremely annoyed.

"Ugh" Henry grunted "Stanley, I can't get that stupid song out of my head!"

"What'd you say, Henry?" Stanley asked as he covered his ears "I can't hear you, I'm trying to get that stupid song out of my head!"

Suzie and Alan, likewise, were annoyed by the television show.

"Oh my God!" Suzie grunted as she tried to cancel out the sound by putting her fingers in her ears "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"I can't hear you Suzie, I'm trying to make it stop!" Alan said as he put his fingers in his ears as well.

"I can't take it anymore!" Anne angrily shouted as she covered her ears as well.

"Can we change the channel?" Tom asked as he covered his ears as well.

"Good idea!" shouted Henry.

Henry picked up the remote control and changed the channel to a nice family sitcom.

"Hey!" Scooter exclaimed as he noticed the channel change.

"What's going on?" asked Mimi.

"No more Peter Potamus!" Henry annoyingly shouted to the kids.

Scooter and Mimi then started to cry and scream.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea." Tom said at second thought of his suggestion.

"What makes you say that?" shouted Stanley.

"The screaming!" Tom deadpanned.

"Don't cry, don't cry" Stanley said as he picked up Mimi and Scooter "It'll be okay. Okay?"

Mimi and Scooter continued crying and screaming.

"Guys, maybe we should change the show back" suggested Stanley.

"Are you nuts?" asked Henry "I'd rather be thrown into an active volcano than watch that pile of crud!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Suzie deadpanned at Stanley's suggestion.

"Yeah, the last thing I want to hear is that annoying hippo and his stupid songs!" added Tom.

"Well it's the only way that they'll shut up, so I guess I have no choice" Stanley shouted as the two youngest kids kept crying.

Stanley grabbed the remote and changed the show back, which instantly made Mimi and Scooter stop crying.

"Look guys, Peter Potamus!" Stanley grinned.

"Hooray!" the two preschoolers cheered.

The older siblings groaned as the annoying music continued. Eventually, the show ended.

"Oh thank God" Henry sighed of relief "I thought I'd never make it"

"Yeah" Susie added "I could've exploded if I heard that 'Special Song' one more time"

"Anyways, let's see what's on the news, guys." Tom suggested as he changed the channel.

"Good idea." Stanley said.

The kids then changed the channel to the news.

* * *

"Welcome to HB News with your anchors, Reginald Livingston Segal and Bob!" said the announcer "Brought to you by, U-Boat Bites. Now available in zesty ranch flavor"

"Here we go..." Alan remarked.

Reginald cleared his throat as the newscast began "Welcome to HB News. I'm Reginald Livingston Segal, your roving reporter, here with my good friend, Bob"

"Thanks Reginald" said Bob "Glad to be here, Reginald"

"You said it, Bob" Reginald said enthusiastically "As you may know, five youths from Crystal Cove have recently been reported missing these past couple of days and no one has been able to find them. Earlier today, we caught up with Ms. Bubbles Jackson's parents, Glen and Stacy and Ms. Shelly Sanchez's mother, Marilyn for an exclusive interview!"

"Five missing youths from Crystal Cove?" Suzie asked.

"Yes" Reginald nodded "Five missing youths from Crystal Cove. Here's the exclusive interview, right now!"

The image then cut to a video of Bubbles' parents and Shelly's mother being interviewed by Bob.

"So Mr and Mrs. Jackson and Ms. Sanchez, please tell me about your children and how you've been holding up since they were reported missing" Bob said to the girls' parents.

The Chans looked at each other as Mrs. Jackson was the first to respond.

"Bubbles isn't usually like this, it's not like her to just go to school and never return" she said "I mean, it's not right"

"Don't worry honey, we'll find her" Glen said as he tried to soothe the worried Stacy.

"And you, Ms. Sanchez, explain yourself and explain what might've happened that caused your only daughter to vanish mysteriously" Bob said to Marilyn.

Marilyn was afraid to speak, but she knew she had to if she was going to make it through this somewhat, humiliating and tragic time "Shelly's my only daughter and the only family I have. She wouldn't just walk out on me. I don't know what happened, but she would never do that me. I'd give anything to have her back..."

The siblings could see Marilyn trying her best to hold back her tears.

* * *

"Gee, I sure feel sorry for Ms. Sanchez." Suzie said.

"Yeah, it must be hard having someone you love go away so suddenly" said Tom "Right Stanley?"

"Whatever..." Stanley deadpanned, the tone in his voice indicating that he'd rather not dive into the topic.

"What's wrong with Stanley?" asked Suzie "He sounds a little down in the mouth"

"Let's just say it reminds him of some bad memories." Henry shrugged. "Best not rock the boat."

"What boat?" asked Anne.

"Never mind" said Henry "Come on, Stanley. We still have to go find jobs"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that" Stanley said as he got up "Suzie, you're in charge. Stay here, and don't leave the house while we're gone, okay?"

"Okay" said Suzie.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, looks like it's another adventure in the world of the Amazing Chan Clan. Let's see how Henry and Stanley succeed in finding jobs.**

 **You may have also noticed that I changed Shelly's last name to "Sanchez". I did that primarily because "Sanders" isn't really so fitting. Stay tuned for more as this story develops.**


	2. Henry and Stanley's New Job

It didn't take long for Henry and Stanley to find the newspaper and check out the job ads.

"Looky here, Stanley" said Henry "Here's an ad for jobs over at the local auto shop where Tinker works. Maybe we could work there"

"Probably" said Stanley "Too bad we don't have a background or skills"

"Well, at least we can learn on the trade while being at the job." Henry shrugged as they walked.

The boys then walked over the auto shop to go apply. They went to the front desk and saw Tinker.

"Howdy fellas" he said as he saw them "How's it going?"

"Hi Tinker, we came to apply for a job here" said Henry "Do you guys have any job openings for us?"

"I'll have to check with my pa" said Tinker.

"Okay, then." Stanley said as Tinker went to the back.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tinker came back with some news.

"Good news fellas" he said "We are in need of some new janitors and it just so happens that you two are perfectly qualified"

"Janitors?" asked the boys.

"Yep" Tinker nodded "All this grease and oil sure leaves us quite a mess on the floors, and we could use someone to clean them up and who better to do it then two guys with no background or skills?"

"Well...uh..." Henry began, only for Tinker to cut him off.

"That's right" Tinker said "It's a very easy job to do."

Stanley began "Umm..."

"When can you start?" Tinker cut them off "Why right about now. The broom closet is right down the hall"

The boys sighed and went to get started on their new and essentially, unfortunate jobs.

"Well, Stanley." Henry remarked as he started moping the floor. "Here's another nice mess we've gotten ourselves into."

"Yeah, we're in such a jam now" Stanley deadpanned "All because I wanted to clone our mother who walked out on us"

"Oh well, I don't think we've got another choice." Henry said.

"Especially since we also have to make dinner for all eight of our new brothers and sisters now that pop's working real late" Stanley added.

Tinker then arrived with some sort of cloth covered in grease.

"Howdy boys" he said "How you doing?"

"Just fine, Tinker" Henry sighed "I'm sure not missing a lot of spots"

"That's good to know" said Tinker "Because we got a real doozy of a car to repair later, so expect to have your work cut out for ya when we begin"

"That's more than I wanted to know" Henry deadpanned.

"Anyways, have fun." Tinker said after handing the cloths to the brothers.

"Awww" they groaned.

The boys continued cleaning the floors and putting up warning signs.

"This is the worst job in the world!" Henry exclaimed "I'm sure Suzie and the others are having a better time than us at home!"

"I sure hope so." Stanley deadpanned.

After hours of working, it was finally closing time. The time whistle then blew to let the employees knew.

"Well boys, y'all just completed your first day at work" said Tinker "Congratulations"

"Oh thank God" Henry sighed.

"I never thought I'd make it." Stanley agreed.

"And to think, we have to do this until Mimi and Scooter start puberty" Henry remarked.

"Or at least until Susie, Alan, Tom and Anne learn to read" Stanley added.

"Boy, did we ever get ourselves into this nice mess!" Henry sighed.

"Come on bro, let's get outta here" said Stanley "I think everyone must be getting worried about us"

"Right behind ya" Henry said as he and Stanley headed home.

The two brothers made it back to their house, hoping to come home to their calm and mellow siblings, but of course, Susie and the others had problems of their own. Peter Potamus' Playhouse was still playing on TV, forcing the older kids to endure hours of annoying kiddie songs, so Mimi and Scooter wouldn't throw anymore equally irritating tantrums.

"Ugh..." Tom groaned as he covered his ears. "I'm not sure if I can put up with this awful music any longer."

"Sorry Tom, I can't hear you" said Alan "I'm trying not to put up with this awful music anymore!"

Just then, Henry and Stanley came inside the house.

"More Peter Potamus?!" shouted Henry "But how? It's almost nighttime!"

"It's a weekend marathon" Anne said as she tried to cover her ears with her hat "It ends Monday at midnight!"

"Oh come on, one's got time for that!" Stanley shouted as he tried to cover his ears.

"I don't even know if I can survive the whole weekend without going crazy from that awful show" Henry deadpanned.

"And with the kids enjoying that stupid show, I don't think we'll be able to make dinner!" added Stanley.

"Well you'd better think of something, because I really want something to eat!" Alan exclaimed.

"I suppose we can eat out." Henry suggested.

"Hopefully, we have enough money for ten stomachs" Stanley said "Come on, let's go before another episode begins!"

Everyone else nodded as they got up and followed the brothers out of the living room.

Stanley then quickly went back into the house, picked up Mimi and Scooter and went back to the rest of his brothers and sisters.

The kids then arrived at a pizza place, where they ordered a large pepperoni pizza, since they really didn't have enough money for all ten of them.

"Boy" Stanley remarked "It's good to be out of the house and away from that awful show"

"And once everyone is done eating, they'll be so tired and sleepy that we won't have to worry about the show" added Henry.

"I hope so" Stanley said.

As soon as the kids all finished eating, they went back home.

"Okay everyone" Henry said as they all got inside "Time to go to bed, so go downstairs and put on your PJs"

"And no television" Stanley added as he pulled the plug to the television. "Cable's expansive, and if we watch too much television, Pop's going to cut cable."

"Awwww..." the others whined.

"No fair!" Mimi pouted.

"Sorry" Stanley said "Pop isn't going to like it if you guys stayed up late watching TV."

"Now let's get moving" Henry added with his hands folded together.

"Fine" they sighed.

Susie and the other siblings headed downstairs to the basement to get ready for bed.

Soon, everyone was in bed sleeping.

"You know Stanley, giving up college and working in a mechanic's shop just to take care of our eight brothers and sisters sure is difficult" Henry remarked.

"Yeah" Stanley agreed "And to think, we have to get up early tomorrow morning and do it all again for nine whole hours"

"Boy, we sure have gotten ourselves into some nice mess." Henry remarked.

"No need to quote Laurel and Hardy, bro." Stanley deadpanned. "I hear your thoughts, loud and clear."

"Anyways, since we haven't gotten a chance to read the rest of the newspaper, let's finish that." Henry said as he pointed at the newspaper on the coffee table.

"Sure thing." Stanley nodded as they went to take a seat on the sofa and shared the newspaper.

While Henry was reading the sports section, Stanley was reading the main pages.

The front line of the paper read: " **TERROR IN PASTAVAZOOLASTAN** "

"Wham bam, look at this Henry!" he exclaimed "Apparently, there's some trouble going on in Pastavazoolastan right now!"

Henry grabbed the paper "What? Let me see that!"

Scanning the news article, the brothers read how bombs recently went off in the Middle Eastern country in question and the severe damage that resulted in the terror attacks.

"This is getting pretty weird, Stanley" said Henry "Just a couple of weeks ago, we got eight younger brothers and sisters and now, five kids from Crystal Cove are missing, Dr. Quest somehow lost two of his inventions and now, nearly a whole country has been bombed"

"Yeah, this is pretty scary" Stanley gulped "It's a good thing the others don't know how to read. Otherwise, they'd be pretty scared of the outside world"

"Yeah." Henry agreed. "It's a weird world out there."

"Yeah, and somehow, I think the world is about to get even more weird" Stanley remarked.

"I can't argue with that." Henry said. "Not to mention that in the past, there has been news articles about a group of kids with a ghost, another group with a talking dog and one other group with two hairy cavemen who could fly in the mainland cities."

"Ghosts, cavemen and talking dogs? Now that's just plain ridiculous" Stanley said as he rolled his eyes.

"You heard me, bro" Henry said "Like I said, it's a weird world out there."

"Hopefully, nothing weird will happen to us for a while" Stanley stretched his arms.

"Night Stan" said Henry.

"Night bro" Stanley said as he went to bed.

The lights then went out.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Henry and Stanley are up to date on the strange happenings that have been going on in the Fantastic World lately. They may think that bizarre things are over for them now, but wait until the next chapter.**


	3. Another Work Day Bites the Dust

The very next morning, Henry and Stanley's alarm clock woke them up pretty early, so they could be awake and ready for work. It was so early, the sun was just about to rise.

"Stupid alarm clock!" Henry angrily said as he threw their still-buzzing clock out the window.

"Ugh..." Stanley grunted. "I swear that thing is resetting itself an hour earlier every morning."

"Especially since it's barely daylight outside" Henry grunted as he closed the window and went back into his bed.

"Come on Henry, time to get ready for work" Stanley said as he climbed out of his bunk on the left side of the bed.

"Hey!" Henry exclaimed as he saw Stanley's feet in front of him "Get your stinky feet out of my face!"

"Yeah, yeah" Stanley rolled his eyes "I was going to..."

Stanley then jumped off his bunk and walked to his and Henry's bathroom. Henry then put his blanket over him and went back to sleep.

"What could've possessed me in accepting this job?" Henry asked himself as he tried to get some sleep.

In just an hour or so, Stanley was done with his morning shower and walked outside.

"Okay Henry, the bathroom is all yours" he said.

Henry grunted and covered his ears with his pillow.

"Okay then..." Stanley deadpanned "I'm just gonna go downstairs and wake up the others"

He then made his way down the stairs as Henry continued to try to get more sleep. He opened the door to the basement and found his eight brothers and sisters sleeping like babies (two of them, literally).

"They look so peaceful" he thought "Be a shame if I woke them up, though"

Stanley then went to the sleeping Mimi and Scooter to wake them up first.

"Mimi, wake up" he whispered gently "Come on precious, wake up"

Mimi stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Come on Mimi, wake up" Stanley whispered, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

A few minutes went by before Mimi finally opened her eyes.

"Morning Mimi" Stanley said as he stroked his baby sister's cheek.

"Morning." Mimi smiled as she looked up at Stanley.

Stanley and Mimi shared a hug and Stanley then decided to wake up Scooter and Nancy, who were sleeping right next to Mimi.

"Scooter, Nancy..." he whispered as he gently shook Nancy "Wake up. Time to get up and greet the day"

The two stirred but didn't open their eyes.

Stanley bent down again and then started kissing Nancy's forehead. Just like with Mimi, Nancy started to wake up.

"Morning, Nancy." Stanley said.

"Good morning Stanley" Nancy yawned.

"Did you have a nice sleep, sis?" he asked her.

"I guess so" said Nancy.

"Good" he nodded "Because Henry and I have to go in a few minutes"

"Go where?" asked Nancy.

"To work" Stanley replied "We'd love to stay home and play, but we have to work all day. Don't worry, we'll be home later tonight. Now go wake up the others while I go upstairs and prepare breakfast"

"Okay Stanley" said Nancy.

Stanley then made his way up the stairs to the kitchen as Nancy got out of bed.

Eventually, it was time for Henry and Stanley to go work. Before they left, they left eight bowls of oatmeal on the table for their eight hungry siblings.

"Another day at work, here we come." Henry muttered.

"Everybody come down and eat your breakfast!" Stanley shouted to the others "Henry and I are going now!"

The brothers heard their siblings coming up the stairs and nodded at each other. They then walked out the door and headed to work.

As with yesterday, the workload was heavy as a result of the busy day at the garage.

"You boys sure are doing a good job" said Tinker "Normally, somebody would turn down a job like this, but y'all seem to be enjoying it"

"Yeah, this is as fun as giving my grandma a sponge bath" Henry sarcastically said.

"That's the spirit!" Tinker exclaimed.

"I'm sure it is" Stanley deadpanned.

"Well keep that spirit up" said Tinker "There was a car crash earlier and the cars that were damaged are being towed in as we speak. Y'all had better be done prepared"

"No worries Tinker, we'll be ready" Henry said, trying to fake a smile.

"Awesome" Tinker smiled "Catch you guys later."

After Tinker left the room, the brothers sighed in annoyance.

"Stupid job!" Henry complained "Stupid cars! Stupid oil! Stupid cloning machine!"

"No need to remind me." Stanley deadpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, the kids were all done finishing their oatmeal.

"Boy, this mushy stuff sure doesn't have a lot of taste" Nancy remarked.

"Tell me about it" Flip folded his arms "Henry and Stanley could have at least left us some donuts or some of those waffle things"

"Oh well, what should we do now?" Alan asked.

"Let's watch Peter's Playhouse!" Mimi and Scooter cheered.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"No, no, no!" Susie exclaimed "I never wanna see that awful hippo and his stupid show again!"

"Me neither" said the other five siblings.

"Oh, come on!" Mimi whined.

"I wanna watch Peter!" Scooter pouted.

"I'd rather hear two screaming siblings crying than listen to that crazy music!" Tom said.

Luckily for Mimi and Scooter, screaming and crying is what got them to watch Peter Potamus, much to the others' dismay.

Soon enough, the two started singing along to Peter's songs again, driving everyone insane "I love you, you love me, it's a special day you see..."

"Aaaaahhhh!" Suzie covered her ears "Make it stop! Please make it stop!"

"I think my ears are starting to bleed!" Flip shouted as he put his fingers on his ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry and Stanley's day at work was getting worse and worse. If it wasn't the workload and all the cleanup, it was the crazy rock and heavy metal music that is playing in the garage that was driving them insane.

"I hate this job!" Henry grunted as he polished a grease valve.

"Yeah!" Stanley said as he mopped the floor "Why can't we just quit?"

"We don't qualify for anything else, that's why" Henry replied as he carried the box of valves to the garage.

"You don't say..." Stanley deadpanned.

Just then, Tinker came to check on the boys to see how they were doing.

"Nice job, guys" he said "Hope y'all are done soon, cause we got a whole shipment of transmission fluid coming in about one hour"

"When do we get our lunch hour?" asked Stanley.

"As soon as y'all finish helping me and my pa unload the cans of oil" said Tinker.

"I hate this job" thought Henry.

"Like right now?" Stanley asked Tinker.

"Pretty much" Tinker shrugged.

"Alright then" Stanley said as he and Henry followed Tinker to the storage room to unload the cans of oil.

After unloading the cans, Henry and Stanley were finally allowed to go to lunch. While they walked to lunch, they decided to make a quick stop at home to see how everyone was doing.

"I wonder how are the others doing?" Henry asked as they made their way through the front lawn.

"We're about to find out." Stanley said as he unlocked the door.

When they opened the door and entered the house, they were immediately greeted by one of the annoying songs of Peter's Playhouse.

"I guess that answers that question" Henry deadpanned.

"Not that terrible show again?!" Stanley moaned as he and Henry covered their ears.

"Oh my God, please make it stop!" shouted Alan.

"I can't take it anymore!" Flip shouted as he used his hat to cover his head.

"It's like it's inside my head!" Anne shouted as she banged her ear.

"I'm gonna turn off the television." Henry said as he marched into the living room.

Henry grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, much to relief of themselves and their six annoyed brothers and sisters.

"Oh thank God" Susie sighed "I thought I was gonna have to that special song till my ears fell off"

"Hey!" Scooter exclaimed as he saw the TV "What's going on?"

"You two have watched television the whole morning!" Henry said "Time to give your eyes a rest."

"Not to mention that it's lunchtime." Stanley added.

"Besides, you remember what we said" Stanley lectured them "Pop doesn't want us watching a lot of TV because it's gonna cost us a lot of money. Now get ready while Henry and I make lunch for us"

To be safe, Henry unplugged the television before he and Stanley went to make lunch.

Eventually, all the kids sat down to a nice lunch of chicken nuggets made by Henry and Stanley.

"Guys, I'm sick of having to deal with that Peter's Playhouse show every single day, just so Mimi and Scooter will stop crying" Suzie said as she ate a nugget.

"And I sure as heck don't wanna come back from a hard day at work to see some annoying purple hippo singing kiddie songs" added Stanley.

"But what can we do?" asked Alan "Peter makes Mimi and Scooter happy"

"Good question..." Henry said with a shrug.

"Well we'd better think of something" said Anne "I don't wanna spend all day having to watch 'Peter Goes to the Zoo', whatever that is"

"Or 'Peter Just Sits There' either" added Tom.

Stanley thought for a while "I've got an idea! Maybe Henry and I can go to the producers of the show and talk to them. I mean, the TV Network that produces the show is downtown, so how hard can it be?"

"Sounds easy." Henry said.

Henry and Stanley finished their lunch and walked to the station to do what they were planning on doing.

"You sure this'll work, Stanley?" Henry asked his brother.

"Hopefully" Stanley replied "After all, networks listen to their audiences a lot. Plus, they don't take comments or concerns from their 1+800 number"

"Good point" Henry nodded.

Eventually, the brothers arrived at the towers housing the headquarters of the television network.

"Let's hope this works." Stanley said as they entered the building.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Chan brothers are going to have a little confrontation with the producers of Peter's show, but something tells me that they are going to get a little more than they bargained for. Stay tuned for what they'll be getting!**


	4. The Great Escape

Henry and Stanley arrived at the TV station to talk to the producers. They went over to the secretary at the front desk for some customer service.

"Like, can I help you?" she asked the boys.

"Yes, we would like to speak with the producers of Peter Potamus Playhouse" Stanley replied "Do you think he's available?"

"Look, he's not seeing any client today, so please go" the secretary said as she filed her nails.

"Is he busy?" Stanley asked.

"How should I know?" the secretary rudely replied "I don't schedule his appointments...no wait, I do"

"So, is there any way we could possibly see him?" asked Henry.

"What's your reason for seeing him?" the secretary raised an eyebrow.

"We have complaints about his evil show!" Henry replied.

"You and a bajillion other adults" the secretary deadpanned.

"Wait, other people has complained about the show?" Henry asked as he and Stanley both arched their eyebrows.

"Duh" the secretary remarked "What do you expect from a kiddie show with an annoyingly jolly purple hippo who constantly sings about being special?"

"Good point" said Stanley.

The brothers turned and looked at each other.

"So, can we see him?" asked Henry.

"I told you, no!" said the secretary "Now please, go away!"

"Look lady, we have to see that producer" Henry pleaded "We've got eight younger brothers and sisters at home, and our two youngest ones won't stop playing Peter's evil show all day long! Morning, afternoon and night it's Peter Goes to the Zoo, Peter Sings the Alphabet, Peter at the Beach...it's practically killing us!"

The secretary thought for a moment "Okay kid, normally I wouldn't allow some random people to see the producers without an appointment, but for you and your bratty kids, I'll let you two in"

"Awesome!" Stanley said "So where's his office?"

"His office is upstairs on the seventh floor in room 709" said the secretary "You can't miss it"

"Gee thanks" said Henry.

Henry and Stanley went up the elevator to the producer's office.

"Here goes nothin" said Henry.

"Yep" Stanley nodded.

However, unbeknownst to the brothers, the moment they were out of view, the secretary smirked as she reached for the phone and dialed a number. In just a couple of minutes, Henry and Stanley made it to the office and knocked on the door.

There was some silence from the other side of the door. The door then opened up to reveal a sharply dressed man with shiny, blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" he asked the boys.

"Are you the producer of Peter Potamus Playhouse?" Henry asked the man.

"Yeah" said the man "Who wants to know?"

"My name is Henry Chan and this is my brother, Stanley" Henry explained "We have some comments and concerns about the show"

"I see" the man nodded "Come on in and we can discuss this in my office."

The boys then walked into the man's office and had a seat at his desk.

Stanley sat down "Thank you for inviting us into your office Mister...uh...you know, we didn't get that last name, or that first name for that matter"

"The name is C.N Miller" the producer replied "And what pray tell, do you boys have to say about my show?"

Henry cleared his throat "Well Mr. Miller, we're concerned about you airing Peter's Playhouse a lot lately and our siblings have been only watching it, so maybe you could possibly take the show off a few slots and maybe...give the other shows a chance? You know, so our brother and sister can see that there's more to life than Peter?"

"I see..." Mr. Miller nodded "And what's your issue with the show?"

Stanley gulped "Well Mr. Miller...I...well..."

"Your show is annoying, it's driving us insane and you're hardly letting other shows on the network" Henry deadpanned.

"There are rules in life, son" said Mr. Miller "And one of those rules is to never say those kinds of things to the producer of a show! Peter Potamus Industries doesn't take kindly to criticisms of our intellectual properties! Nobody, but nobody screws with my empire!"

"We're sorry for criticizing your empire" said Stanley "We just wanted our brother and sister to have some more moderation and variety in their TV viewing experience. I thought television was about making children laugh and smile"

"Sure it was...FOR THE FIRST TEN MINUTES!" shouted Mr. Miller "Now it's all about making money! DVDs, t-shirts, dolls, mugs, lunchboxes! Our market saturation is so precious and I won't let any hoodlums ruin it! And thats just phase one of our operation!"

"What operation?" Stanley asked.

Mr. Miller started manically laughing at Stanley's naivety.

"That's a little creepy" Henry gulped.

Mr. Miller grinned "Soon, we will unveil Phase Two: the Peter Potamus Cable Channel! Twenty four hours of non-stop Peter Potamus programming and adveristing! Plugging every single conceivable product and selling like crazy!"

"Oh yeah? Well, we won't let our brothers and sisters watch your evil channel, we'll use the parental controls if we have to!" Stanley exclaimed.

"That's where you're wrong, boys." Mr. Miller smirked.

"Oh really?" asked the boys.

"Yes" Mr. Miller grinned "By the time the third phase kicks in, we won't even need television sets! We'll be beaming our programming into children's brains via small receivers secretly implanted during routine dental checkups!"

"You know, I'm starting to think you're a greedy dirtbag" said Stanley.

"It doesn't matter what you think, because you two will never live to tell anyone about it!" Mr. Miller smirked.

"What makes you say that?" asked Henry.

Mr. Miller responded by snapping his fingers and in just an instant, the office doors opened up to reveal two big, strong security guards who apprehended the boys.

"Hey! What are you doing?" demanded Stanley.

"Take the boys down to underneath the station, where they won't be able to stop our diabolical plot!" Mr. Miller ordered the guards.

"Yes sir" the guards nodded as they dragged Henry and Stanley away.

"Stop! You can't do this!" Henry shouted as he and his brother were being dragged away.

Mr. Miller manically laughed "Bye bye boys, and remember, you're special!"

* * *

The brothers were then dragged down to the elevator, which went down and down, until they reached a very dark and damp place underneath the building surrounded by jail cells that had many other adults in them.

"Wh-what's going on? Where are we?" Stanley asked, fearfully.

"This is the place where we lock up all adults who have dared to try to cross the line" said one of the guards "For anyone else who tried to screw with Mr. Miller's empire. You're gonna be in here for the rest of your days!"

The guards then dragged the brothers into an empty cell before slamming the door shut.

"Well this is just great, now we're incarcerated!" Henry folded his arms.

"And we're stuck in this jail cell, too" Stanley added.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Henry said.

Stanley saw something outside the cell "Uh, Henry..."

"Not now, Stanley, I'm trying to think..." Henry told his brother.

"But Henry..." Stanley tapped on Henry's shoulder again.

"Stanley, please" Henry said as he continued.

Stanley tried to talk again "But Henry-"

"Zip it, coconut head!" Henry said as he was getting more frustrated.

Stanley spoke again "But Henry, if you would just listen..."

"Fine, what?" asked Henry.

"He left the keys in the door" Stanley said as he pointed to the keys in the hole of the cell door.

"Oh" said Henry "Well why didn't you say something?"

"I was trying to" Stanley deadpanned.

"Anyways, that is really careless of the guard." Henry said. "Though I hope that this isn't a trap."

"There's only one way to find out" said Stanley "Come on"

Stanley then turned the keys and unlocked the door. Our heroes were free.

"Dude, that was way too easy" Henry remarked.

"Tell me about it" said Stanley "Now come on, let's get these other adults out of here!"

"Right." Henry nodded as they headed out of their cell.

And so, Henry and Stanley managed to free the other adults from their cells and allowed them to escape.

"Okay Stanley, let's get out of here!" exclaimed Henry.

"Right behind ya, bro" nodded Stanley.

The brothers then followed the other adults out of the building.

Unfortunately, the elevator was too small for all of them to fit inside, so they each got out the building one group at a time. Finally, Henry and Stanley were the only ones left.

"Bout time too" said Stanley "Come on!"

"You know, I was thinking that there's something we should be doing, Stan." Henry said as they waited inside the elevator.

"What's that, big bro?" asked Stanley.

"Isn't there something we can do to stop Mr. Miller's evil plan?" Henry asked. "I mean, if we escape, we still are letting him brainwashing our siblings unless we stop him."

"But how do we stop his evil plan?" asked Stanley "It's our word against his and he's fooled them all!"

"Good question." Henry said. "But whatever we do, it has to be quick, because this is something that our siblings will have to depend on."

The boys then decided to ponder on something, when all of a sudden, they heard some sort of growling noise in the distance of the prison.

"Hey Stanley, I think I hear something" said Henry.

"Hear what?" asked Stanley.

"Listen." Henry whispered.

The boys stopped talking and listened carefully to the moaning noise.

"It's coming from over there" Henry pointed to the right "Come on!"

Henry and Stanley followed the sound right to some sort of cage with someone inside of it.

The person inside the cage was tied up and gagged, hence the muffling noise; it was a familiar looking purple hippo in a safari outfit.

"Peter Potamus?!" the boys gasped.

Peter muffled and wriggled again.

"Quick! Let him out!" Stanley exclaimed.

Henry used the keys to unlock Peter's cage and untie and gag him.

"Oh, thank goodness." The man behind the suit said. "That cage was too small for me in this blasted suit."

The man took the head off of his costume and revealed himself.

"You're Peter Potamus?" asked Henry.

"Well no actually, I'm just Peter Potamus' understudy" said the man "My name is Francis Confine. I am the one who does Peter's personal appearances and humiliating events when he's out doing equally humiliating events and personal appearances"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Confine" Henry shook his hand "My name is Henry Chan and this is my brother, Stanley"

"What on Earth is a man like you doing in a dirty place like this?" Stanley asked as he shook Mr. Confine's hand.

"It's a long story" Mr. Confine said as he looked around "Right now, the important thing is to get out of this place before that tyrant discovers that his prisoners has escaped."

* * *

Around that same time, the two guards who dragged Henry and Stanley into the cells were in the security office going through some stuff.

"Another day bites the dust, right Joe?" asked the first guard.

"Whatever, Kevin" said Joe "Just shut up and help me find the boss' paperwork. You know how irritable he gets if we don't bring it to him before the show goes on the air"

"Sure thing." Kevin nodded before reaching into his pocket, which is where he normally put the keys to the cells, and felt that it was noticeably light.

He reached into his pocket and found out that there was nothing inside.

"Aaaahhhh!" he screamed "Aaaaahhhh!"

"What is it now, Kevin?" asked Joe.

"Oh the boss is so gonna kill me" Kevin gulped.

"Oh please tell me you didn't lose the keys again" Joe deadpanned.

"If I didn't, why did I just scream?" Kevin asked.

Joe slapped his head in annoyance "If the boss catches us without the keys, he'll fire us on the spot! Where did you last have them?"

Kevin thought for a moment "Well...I last had them when I locked those two young men into the..."

Joe and Kevin then realized something.

"...the cell!" they said in unison.

"Drat!" Joe said. "This is another fine mess you've gotten me into, Kevin."

"Well, it would be alright if we go down to the cells and recover the keys." Kevin said. "Let's go now!"

The two goons headed downstairs to the prison, only to find that the cells were all empty.

"Oh, great." Kevin said. "Now we're gonna be fired."

"He's not gonna fire us for this, Kevin." Joe deadpanned. "He's not that nice."

"Good point" said Kevin "We have to get those prisoners back before the boss' empire is done for"

"No worries" said Joe "All we have to do is go back to the security room, watch the surveillance tapes and then, we'll be able to find out where those prisoners went, get them back here and the boss will never know"

"I hope you're right." Kevin said. "Let's get moving."

The two then went off to gather up all of the escaped prisoners, especially the Chan brothers.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Henry and Stanley are about to have their work cut out for them with Peter Potamus' understudy. Can they put a stop to Mr. Miller's evil empire, or will all the adults lose their insanity? Stay tuned!**


	5. He's a Very Special Hippo

Continuing from where we left off, Henry and Stanley were in the elevator with Mr. Confine.

"So Mr. Confine, where exactly are we going?" asked Henry.

"I'll tell you when we've reached our stop" he said.

"Hopefully, it's a way out of here." Stanley said "Without us getting seen by Mr. Miller's security."

Finally, they arrived on the 14th floor and got out of the elevator.

"Where are we going?" asked Stanley.

"You'll see" said Mr. Confine.

Mr. Confine led the boys to some kind of small room, where he unlocked the door to reveal that there it was practically empty and they saw someone in a cage playing sad music on a harmonica.

"Wham bam!" Stanley remarked "What am I seeing here?"

"That my boy, Peter Potamus, our biggest star in children's television" said Mr. Confine.

"He looks a less jolly in person" Henry remarked.

"Why isn't he so jolly?" asked Stanley "And why is he in this tiny room?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" suggested Mr. Confine.

"He doesn't look so well." Henry observed as he and Stanley walked over to the cage.

"Um...excuse me?" Stanley asked as he tapped on Peter's shoulder.

Peter turned around, stopped playing his harmonica and saw the boys.

"Oh, hello" said Peter "Are you the new interns for the studio?"

"Uh...not exactly." Stanley said.

"We're here to stop your producer's evil plot to use your show to brainwash the kids" Henry replied.

"Yeah" said Stanley "Your evil show is driving us adults insane! No offense"

"That's okay, I don't blame ya" said Peter "This whole career is driving me insane"

"I'd imagine playing all that music must've been a royal pain in the neck, eh?" Henry asked.

"If I had a neck that is" Peter remarked "I can't stand singing annoying kiddie songs about sharing, waiting your turn, the number three, and especially about how everybody's special"

"And I thought just listening to them was torture" Henry remarked.

"Anyways, we're here to get you out of here." Stanley says.

"But how do you plan to do that?" asked Peter "These bars are too heavy for me to bend"

"Maybe the keys those guards left at our cell door includes on for this inhuman cage." Henry said.

"Worth a shot" Stanley shrugged.

Sure as luck would have it, one of the keys managed to unlock the cage, freeing the anthropomorphic hippo from his prison.

"Hey! I'm free!" he exclaimed "Thanks boys! I was getting really cramped in there"

"Anyways, let's get out of here." Mr. Confine urged.

"But you guys don't understand, I can't just leave all willy nilly" said Peter.

"How come?" asked Stanley "Don't you want to leave this business, Peter?"

"And what do you mean by 'all willy nilly'?" Henry added.

Peter sighed "I'm not just working for Mr. Miller, he's also my owner"

"Owner?" asked Stanley.

"He sure is" Peter nodded "I wasn't always the jolly children's television host you see me as today. I was once your average, ordinary talking hippo, traveling in my magic balloon with my best buddy, So-So the Monkey. We would travel all the time and face off new opponents. It was a good life"

"Sounds like the only way to live" Henry remarked.

Peter continued "Unfortunately, we were low on funds, so we landed on this island to make some money and settle down. We found a perfect career when Mr. Miller recruited us to become the new faces of children's television. Sadly though, he tricked us into signing a legal binding contract that allows him full custody over us and that's when everything turned bleak..."

"What happened?" asked Stanley.

"He took full control of our lives and forced us to perform to his satisfaction." Peter sighed. "And he also planned to use us to brainwash all the children that watches our show."

"Geez that's terrible" said Henry.

"But what happened to So-So?" asked Stanley "We've never seen him on the show"

"Miller didn't want some simian in his empire, so he sold him to a zoo in Crystal Cove for seventeen cents" Peter explained "Then, he sold my magic balloon to private collectors. Because Miller's my owner, I couldn't do anything to rescue So-So or buy back my balloon, and without So-So or my balloon, I could work day and night!"

"That's terrible." Stanley said.

"And the worst part of it is, I can't do anything about it" Peter sighed "I'll never be free"

"Gee Peter, I wish there was something we could do" said Stanley.

"What we just hear is a textbook example of modern-day slavery." Henry agreed. "There's got to be something we can do."

The boys started thinking of something that they could do to help Peter. Finally, Stanley came to an idea.

"I've got an idea!" Stanley snapped his fingers.

"If it involves changing our names and moving to another island, I'm so in" Henry deadpanned.

"Now hear me out, guys." Stanley said as he motioned everyone to gather around him.

After talking it over, our heroes finally agreed to the plan.

"So we all know the plan, right?" asked Stanley.

"Right" everyone said in unison.

"Good" Stanley nodded "Henry, Mr. Confine and I will go to the set and knock Mr. Miller out cold. Peter, you meet us there before the show. Got it?"

"You got it, Stanley!" Peter gave a thumbs up.

"Then, let's get moving" said Henry.

Everyone nodded as they put their plan in motion.

* * *

At that same time, the two guards were still searching through the area for the brothers and the escaped prisoners with no success.

"Where did those guys go?" Joe asked Kevin.

"How should I know?" replied Kevin "All I know is that those two are out there and we have to get them back before Miller finds out"

"And all I know is that if we don't, Miller will sure do something to us that's worst than firing us!" Joe said.

"What's the probability of that happening?" Kevin asked.

Joe thought for a while before he turned to his partner.

"I don't know" Joe said. "But it's not good."

"Maybe we'd better check the monitors again" suggested Kevin "They might still be in this very building"

"Good idea, Kev" said Joe "Come on!"

The two guards then raced back to the security room.

They looked at the playback tapes and saw the boys, Mr. Confine and Peter planning their attack on the show. Then, they saw them running downstairs.

"They're on their way to the set!" Joe exclaimed "And the show starts in two minutes! Quick! To the elevator!"

"Right behind ya, Joe!" Kevin exclaimed.

The two guards headed downstairs to the set.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio made their way to the set, aware that at any moment now, the guards will be on their way.

"I suppose the guards must have saw us through the security cameras." Henry said to Stanley. "I hope we're quick in the next phase of your plan."

"No worries bro" said Stanley "All I gotta do is get close to Miller and then, you knock him out cold"

"But how do we do that?" asked Henry.

"It's quite simple, Henry" Stanley said as he came with a clothes rack "With the old disguise gag!"

"Gee Stanley, you sure know how to plan your distractions" Peter remarked.

"Anyways, we better be quick." Henry said as they heard footsteps. "Someone's coming!"

"I've got this." Stanley said as he quickly changed into a disguise as the others found a place to hide.

The door to the set opened up to reveal none other than Kevin and Joe.

"They must be around here somewhere..." Joe said as he looked around.

The two guards then spotted Stanley, though they couldn't recognize him due to his disguise.

"Let's ask that guy over there and see if he has spotted those meddling brothers." Kevin suggested.

They then walked over to the disguised Stanley.

"Hey buddy!" said Joe "Did you see two Asian guys inside of this place? One had a big upper body and orange sweater and one was scrawny and wearing a green long-sleeve shirt"

"Now I wouldn't say that second guy was scrawny, but I think I saw them leave the building" said Stanley "If you act now, you can still catch them"

"Thanks" said Kevin.

Kevin and Joe then went back upstairs and then ran outside the studio to go after the boys.

Stanley snickered "Suckers!"

"Close one" Henry remarked as they emerged from their hiding spots.

"Indeed." Mr. Confine nodded. "Now let's get moving. It shouldn't take long before those two realized they've been tricked."

"Right." Stanley nodded as they continued on to the studio.

* * *

At that same time, Miller was in his office behind the set, yelling on the phone to some people.

"I don't care if it's a grocery store! I want Peter Potamus merchandise in the display window!" he shouted into the phone "Forget all those useless vegetables and canned goods! Put Peter Potamus DVDs, toys and lunch boxes in that window! If you don't, I'll force Peter to tell all of his little friends to not let their parents shop at your chain of stores! Yeah, that's what I thought, and remember, you're special! But not so special that I can't crush you like a plankton!"

Miller then slammed the phone onto the desk.

"Shop owners" he huffed "They sure are unreliable."

Little did he realize that our protagonists were eavesdropping on him.

"Miller's in there" Mr. Confine whispered "Stanley! Prevent him from interfering!"

"Got it!" Stanley said as he gave a thumbs up.

"We'll head for the set" Mr. Confine continued "And fast, because we go on the air in one minute!"

Everyone nodded before they get down to work.

Disguising himself as a woman, Stanley then approached the producer from behind.

Miller sang to himself "I love you, you love me, I'm the richest guy in the world you see..."

"Excuse me, sir?" Stanley said a soft, female voice.

"Huh?" Miller asked before turning to his back and saw Stanley.

Stanley fluttered his eyelashes "Hey big boy. I'm the new Playhouse Dancer and I just want you to know that I love a man with so much money and charisma"

"Well, I try" Miller said smugly.

"So I was thinking that, maybe I could have an autograph?" Stanley asked as he held up a pen and paper.

"Why...er...sure." Mr. Miller replied.

Mr. Miller grabbed the pen and clicked the end thusly. However, a large boxing glove on a spring came out and it knocked him out cold.

"It's amazing what you can find in the back of those comic books, thanks to the Department of Defenae" Stanley said as he turned to the readers.

After tying up Mr. Miller, Stanley then raced off to reunite with the others.

"Alright gang, Mr. Miller is knocked out cold" said Stanley "Mission accomplished!"

"Not yet, Stan" said Henry "We need to expose this madness before it's too late and the brainwashing becomes permanent"

"Twenty seconds to airtime, Peter" the director called out to Peter.

"Ready, Pete?" Stanley asked the hippo.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Peter breathed in deeply.

"Me too." Mr. Confine added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Henry and Stanley are about to bring down Peter's evil empire once and for all. But can they do it? Stay tuned!**


	6. Saving Adult Sanity

Meanwhile back at the house, Scooter and Mimi were throwing a tantrum because they wanted to watch Peter, much to everyone's annoyance.

"I wanna watch Peter!" Mimi pouted.

"Me too!" Scooter pouted as well.

"We would turn Peter on, but the TV is not working" Suzie told them.

"How do they turn the television on?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, maybe they press a button on that remote thing or something" shrugged Anne.

"We're gonna have to figure out." Alan said.

The kids started looking around for anything that could possibly help them fix the TV, but found nothing at all.

"I can't find anything that could help us" said Nancy "I found the remote, but no matter what button a press, the TV doesn't turn on"

"I do remember that it's a red button that they pressed in order to turn it on or off." Alan offered.

"Well I kept pressing the button, but it won't do anything" Nancy said as she kept pressing the red button.

At that same time, Scooter looked behind the TV and saw the plug.

"Gee, I wonder what this is" he wondered as he looked at the plug.

He then noticed that the holes in the socket matched the things on the plug and put them right into the holes. At that same time, Anne clicked the red button again and suddenly, the TV turned on.

"Hey, the TV's on!" Anne exclaimed.

"That sure was pretty weird" Tom remarked "Just a while ago, it wasn't working and now it is"

"Yeah, I know" said Suzie "This is really weird"

"We wanna watch Peter!" Mimi and Scooter screamed.

"Fine!" Susie placed her hands on her hips "But only one show! After that, no more Peter for the rest of the day. Understood?"

"Fine" Scooter and Mimi pouted.

Susie then started changing the channels until they finally saw Peter Potamus' Playhouse, already about to start.

* * *

"It's Peter Potamus' Playhouse" said the announcer "With your host, Peter Potamus"

The scene then changed to Peter arriving on the set.

"Hola muchahcos" said the hippo to the audience.

"Hola Peter" said Mimi, Scooter and the studio audience.

"Do you know what today is?" asked Peter.

"A special day!" said the kids.

"Here we go..." Alan thought to himself as he and the others prepared to cover their ears.

Scooter and Mimi started singing "I love you, you love me, it's a special day you see. Yes we're all very special and you're my special friend. You're so special I'll say it again..."

After enduring another verse of that painful song, Peter started to talk.

"It really is a very special day muchachos" said Peter "And do you know why it is special?"

"Why?" asked the studio audience.

"Well today, I'm going to dedicate today's episode to my evil producer, C.M Miller, who kidnapped me and won't let me go" said Peter.

All the kids cheered, not knowing what Peter was really doing.

"Kidnapped?" asked Alan.

"What's that?" asked Suzie.

"Maybe he wants the kids to take a nap" suggested Flip.

"Maybe" Nancy said as Peter continued talking.

"Hey kids! Do you know what time it is?" Peter asked the kids.

"Music Time!" said Mimi, Scooter and the kids in the studio.

"That's right, Music Time!" Peter exclaimed "And now, I would like to sing a little ditty I wrote. Hit it, boys! Sing along if you know the words..."

The instrumental music of "If You're Happy and You Know It" started playing.

Peter started singing "C.M Miller is my producer's name. He promised me fortune and fame. But he lied to me, and then enslaved me. I am miserable and he is to blame!"

The kids cheered and clapped their hands after the song ended.

"Anyway, I will like to thank you all for watching my show" Peter said at the end "Sadly, this will be the final as I have decided to move onto other stuff"

"No!" shouted the kids in despair "Please don't say that Peter, no..."

"I'm sorry muchachos, but I must move on to bigger things" Peter said "Change may not be easy, but it's part of life and as your jolly purple friend, I would like to make this special episode the most special of all"

"How special can it be?" Scooter asked.

"How special can it be? Well today, I'm going to teach you all about how to make wonderful goodbye cards for the special people who will leave you and teach you a new song!" Peter replied.

"Oh. Sounds interesting" Nancy remarked.

"Yeah, for once this show is actually good" Alan remarked.

"Anyways, let's see how to make goodbye cards" Suzie said.

While Peter showed his adoring fans how to make goodbye cards, Henry, Stanley, and Mr. Confine watched their plan go smoothly.

"Well guys, it looks like our plan is going just fine" said Henry.

"Yeah, nothing can go wrong now" said Stanley.

"Oh I wouldn't say that" a voice said from behind.

The guys froze and the voice.

"Sheez!" Henry said. "Don't tell me that he managed to get free."

They turned around and saw Miller right behind them.

"Aaaahhh!" they shouted.

"So, you thought you could screw with my empire, huh?" asked Miller "Well I don't think so! I've spent a long time milking that cash hippo and I'm not about to let you hoodlums and this treacherous understudy take it away from me!"

"Joke's on you, Mr. Miller!" Stanley smirked "There's only three of us and one of you! You're outnumbered!"

"Huh" Mr. Miller snorted "You think, huh?"

He then snapped his fingers and the two guards immediately entered the room.

"Now, as you were saying?" He smirked at the trio, unaware that the camera was still filming.

"Is he gonna hurt us?" Stanley asked Henry.

"Pretty much" Henry gulped.

"Get him boys!" Miller told his guards.

The guards both charged towards Stanley and Henry, who quickly ducked out of the way.

The two guards moved too quick and were unaware that they were charging into camera view, just before they crashed into the set.

"You bumbling fools!" Mr. Miller exclaimed as the two guards crashed into the set in full view of the camera. "Look what you have done!"

"Um...sir?" The director asked as Mr. Miller walked on set, unaware that he's now on camera.

"Quiet!" Mr. Miller snapped before turning to Stanley, Henry and Mr. Confine.

The kids in the audience gasped, as did the rest of the Chan Clan back home.

"What's going on?" asked Scooter.

"I have no idea, Scooter" said Susie.

Peter then picked himself up off the ground.

"Uh boys and girls, I believe we are have some technical difficulties" he said to the kids in the studio audience "But don't worry, everything's under contr-"

Just then, Miller picked Peter up and glared right at him.

"Not so fast, Peter! You're going anywhere!" he snapped at him "I created you, I own you!"

"Which gives you the right to abuse me, huh?" Peter asked defiantly "Locking me in a small cage with little room, and-"

"Quiet!" Mr. Miller snapped "I said that I owned you, that means you do as I said!"

"Uh...Mr. Miller?" the director asked.

"Shut up!" snapped Mr. Miller, before turning back to the hippo "You think I care that people know my show is annoying? Do you think I care that kids are losing their dignity and adults are losing their sanity? I don't care!"

The kids at home and in the studio all gasped in shock.

"Listen pal, you'd better quit yelling at or else!" Peter said boldly.

"Or else what?" asked Miller "You're gonna sing about how it's wrong to be mean and lie?"

"No, it's because the camera is still rolling" Peter smirked "And you're on camera."

Miller quickly turned around and saw that he just blurted all of his bad deeds out on the air.

"Looks like the joke's on you, Mr. Miller" Stanley smirked.

"And now, here's the punchline" said Peter "What do you call a man who's just been publicly exposed without knowing it? Blown away!"

Peter then hollered really loudly and blew his evil producer right off the set, earning a round of applause from the kids.

"That was so awesome!" Scooter exclaimed as he watched the whole thing back home.

"I'm glad you liked it boys and girls" said Peter "That was my special Hurricane Hippo Holler. Just my way to end a special day like this one!"

The kids applauded again for Peter's amazing performance, thinking that it was part of the show.

"What an interesting way to end a show that normally plays annoying songs." Tom remarked.

"Not to mention that for once, I actually enjoyed this show" Anne added.

"Me too" added Susie.

"So did we" Alan, Tom, Flip, and Nancy nodded.

The six siblings then shuddered at what they had just said just a moment ago.

Back at the studio, Peter carried on with the show as if the interruption did not occurred.

The show went on as planned and finally, it was time for his final farewell song.

"And now boys and girls, time for our final farewell song" said Peter.

"Awwww" the children in the studio groaned.

"Oh boy" Alan thought.

Music to the tune of "The Special Song" started playing.

Peter started to sing "I love you, you love me. Time to say goodbye, you see. Yes, we had our fun, now it's time say goodbye. So long friends, I'll tell you why..."

"And why?" Mimi and Scooter asked.

Peter continued singing "...it was fun to be here. You all fill me so much, my dear. But now I have to go off to a very special land. Thank you all for being my friend!"

"Thank you, Peter!" Mimi and Scooter sang along.

"Goodbye everyone" Peter said to the audience "And remember, you're special"

Everyone nodded at the screen.

* * *

The following week, the kids all sat down together in the living room watching the news.

"You're tuned into HB News" said announcer "Brought to you by, Penguin Flakes! The world's only sugar-frosted cereal from the Arctic!"

"Here we go again with these advertisements." Henry thought.

"And now, here's our roving reporter, Reginald Livingston Segal with today's story!" the announcer continued.

The scene then cut to Reginald at his office.

"And finally, the incident from last week's episode of Peter Potamus Playhouse has sparked a justice department into the Peter Potamus empire, leading to the arrest of Peter's producer, C.N Miller for racketeering and tax evasion" said Reginald "In other news, Peter himself has been freed from Miller's custody and his current whereabouts are unknown. Meanwhile, Henry and Stanley Chan were rewarded with the key to the city by the mayor of Honolulu, who is also a parent, for and I quote 'Saving the sanity of adults all over the world'"

"Too bad the city doesn't have a door" Stanley said as he looked at he and Henry's reward.

"You're gonna need a large one for a key that size, Stanley" Henry deadpanned "On the plus side, we saved Peter from his evil producer"

"And more importantly, we never have to listen to his stupid songs again" Stanley remarked.

"Oh thank God" sighed Anne.

Stanley then turned to Mimi and Scooter "Mimi, Scooter, I'm sorry that Henry and I got Peter's show cancelled"

"Don't feel bad, Stanley" said Mimi "You were just trying to help"

"Besides, Mimi and I found a new favorite show" Scooter added.

"Oh really?" Henry arched his eyebrows "What is it?"

Mimi and Scooter pressed a button on the remote and came up another show.

"Hey kids!" said the announcer on TV "It's time for Wally's World! With your host, Wally Gator!"

The screen then changed to an anthropomorphic alligator in a pink hat, shirt cuffs, and collar.

"Hey kids, welcome to Wally's World!" said Wally "On today's show, we're going to learn all about what letter says 'Ga' and what to do when our hands get dirty"

"Hooray!" cheered the kids.

"But first, it's time to sing the Wally song!" Wally happily exclaimed.

"Oh no..." the older siblings squealed in fear.

"Here we go again..." Stanley groaned.

Scooter and Mimi started to sing along "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Wally's World. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, Wally's World! Wally loves to have fun, with all his friends! That's Wally's World!"

"Second verse!" exclaimed Wally.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed everyone except Scooter and Mimi.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, it looks


End file.
